fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FORTUNE FURY 2K18
FORTUNE FURY 2K18 is an upcoming fighting game in development by Seacastles. The game is slated for a release in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch and Steam. FORTUNE FURY 2K18 is a one-on-one fighting game featuring many of the world's most recognizable billionaires pitted against one another in battle. The developers of the game intend to expand upon the content of the game periodically after its release with both paid and free expansions. Gameplay The gameplay of FORTUNE FURY 2K18 is inspired heavily by that of two-dimensional Dragon Ball Z fighting games such as Dragon Ball FighterZ. It also mimics elements from the Super Smash Bros. series such as much more simple controls for a fighting game. Characters' strength is determined by how much energy they have charged up, and as such their attacks are dependent on charging up energy. The characters' energy slowly increases as they are attacked, but it also may be recharged by manual input from the player. Apart from energy, each character also has health. Simple enough, the character is defeated when their health runs out. Each character has an independent weight and speed and may have different benefits and hindrances based simply on their character. When a character has fully charged their energy gauge, they may do a finisher attack which does a great amount of damage on the opponent. However, finisher moves are hard to land and thus must be used strategically. Moves * or - Attack - This is a simple attack such as a punch or a kick. This can be done in a combo by hitting the button in a rhythm, or can be charged up by holding the button. Regular attacks will do no knockback, but a charged attack will. * or - Special - The neutral special is the same for every character: they will shoot a small projectile attack at their opponent which will take up a very small amount of the gauge. This attack is primarily done to stun the target shortly, as it does not deal much damage. ** + - Range Special - The range special is, as the name implies, ranged. Dodging a ranged attack is considerably easy, so these must of course be used strategically. Ranged specials are, for most characters, the strongest type of special. ** + - Buffer Special - Buffer specials do not do much damage. They do, however, have a great amount of knockback. The main purpose of the buffer special is to create distance between the player and the opponent. ** + - Rush Special - The rush special is the opposite of the buffer special. The purpose of this attack is to close the gap between the player and the opponent through a high-speed attack. This does a decent amount of damage and may be easy to avoid. ** + - Finisher - The finisher move intends to use the character's full power to unleash a very powerful attack on the opponent. This attack will vary greatly based on which character uses it. It is quite easy to dodge a finisher attack as well, so timing for this attack is crucial. * or - Recharge - This command will simply recharge the character's energy gauge as long as the button is held. The player may not move or use any type of attack while they are recharging, thus it is ideal to recharge when there is great distance between the player and opponent. * - Grab - The player will grab the opponent which will stun them, then any type of attack may be used against them. Grabbing the opponent is quite difficult as it requires complete close contact with the opponent which could be risky for a long enough time. * - Block - The player will block all attacks for as long as the button is held. This reduces damage taken by attacks by 90%. The player may not move or attack while they are blocking, but their block may easily be broken by a powerful enough attack. * - Dodge - The player can dodge by moving the right stick in the direction of which they wish to dodge. The dodge is quite brief but the player cannot dodge again for another 2 seconds after they last dodged. Thus, dodges must be used strategically. Modes Campaign Campaign Mode is the main story mode for FORTUNE FURY 2K18. In this story, the billionaire of the player's choice wishes to accumulate enough wealth to become the single richest person alive. They set out on a quest to do so through campaigning across the world and laying the roots for businesses in various locations. However, other billionaires seem to have the same idea and are completely willing to use violence to defend their territory. Thus, the billionaire the player controls must defeat all of the other billionaires in battle in order to be the One True Wealthiest Person Alive. The campaign mode functions like a board game similar to Smash Tour in Super Smash Bros. 4 but mainly draws inspiration from Monopoly. At the beginning of the turn, all of the billionaires on the board roll a dice from 1-10. The player will move across the board however many spaces they roll. When they land on a space, they have the option of setting up a factory here. Factories are specialized; they will accumulate wealth for a player but they will also increase a single stat of a player. Other billionaires can set up factories on the same space as other billionaires, and the more money that is invested in each factory will translate into other players' factories decreasing in size. There are eight players in each campaign mode game. If a player crosses paths with another player on the board, they will both be stopped in their tracks and go to battle at the end of the turn. If a player does not cross paths with another, they will simply fight a generic opponent at the end of the turn. If a player is defeated three times, they are out of the game. When a player is defeated, the players that contributed to their defeat will inherit a portion of their wealth. The goal of the game is to be the last player standing. When there are only two players remaining, regardless of how many times they have lost, they will have one final battle against each other. Whoever wins this battle is the ultimate victor of the game. Campaign Mode may be played through multiplayer online, but not locally. 'Lobbyists' Throughout the course of a campaign, various types of activists will gradually spring up and campaign against the billionaires. The federal government, at this point, can place heavy regulations on their business practices. In the game, this translates to the decreasing of the player's stats. The best way to avoid this is to invest in lobbyists. This can be done at the start of every turn and will cost a percentage of the player's fortune. Once done, these lobbyists will funnel your money into politics and either slow or prevent legislation from being passed. However, since, the lobbying business is quite shady, some lobbyists will take much or all of the fortune for themselves. Thus, the player has to gauge their benefits versus their losses when investing in potential lobbyists. Roster The following includes all of the playable characters in the initial release of FORTUNE FURY 2K18. The roster includes the very richest people in the world as well as a few of the most recognizable faces of billionaires who do not fall into the very richest group. Four characters from the start are hidden and may only be unlocked by raising enough money in campaign mode. Secret Downloadable Stages The playing field on all of these stages is simply a flat straight line, though the camera angle may be changed with considerable action. Each of the stages are unique in that many of them have obstacles that may hinder a character. Six stages are unlockable and discovered through campaign mode but do not require purchasing. Trivia *About 97.5% of the budget of FORTUNE FURY 2K18 was directed to acquiring the rights to use the names of megacorporations and CEO's. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Seacastles